My Boo (Radio Edit)
"My Boo (Radio Edit)" by Ghost Town DJs (covered by The Running Man Challenge Girls ft. thatdancingdog) is a song, featured on Just Dance College Ruled 11: Love All Night 3. Dancers Classic *P1 - The dancer is a girl with black hair, red sunglasses, a pink shirt with purple and blue shapes on it (recycled from Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)), a scarlet glove, dark purple sweat pants, and black, blue, and neon green shoes. *P2 - The dancer is the classic dancer & P3 from the alternative version of Que Sera, with some differences. He has a brown cap, a gold chain with a medal that says "JD" on it, a cyan tank top, a blue animal glove, & turquoise & red striped pants (recycled from I Was Made For Lovin’ You). *P3 - The dancer is a girl with brown hair, sea green sunglasses, a green catsuit (recycled from Oops!...I Did It Again), a magenta glove, and neon green boots (recycled from Think). The Running Man Challenge Dance The dancer is the dancer from Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). His cap and shirt are neon green, the shapes on his shirt are colored blue, magenta, white, & black, his glove is lavender, his pants are sky blue with neon green pocket slits, & his shoes are blue with green bottoms and laces. Mash-up This song has a mash-up. It contains dancers from Just Dance 1 to Just Dance College Ruled 10: Showtime All Night 3 Theme: Best of JD1 - JD:CR10. Dancers: *Barbra Streisand (Remake)(JD3) *TiK ToK (Remake)(JD2) *Addicted To You (JD2015) *It's Raining Men (Remake) (JD2) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake)(JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s (JD1) GM1 *All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (JD2018) *Coolest Ethnic (JD:CR10) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *Que Sera (JD:CR8) *Uptown Funk (C1) (JD2016) *Barbra Streisand (Remake)(JD3) GM2 *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake)(JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s (JD1) GM3 *All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (JD2018) *Coolest Ethnic (JD:CR10) *That's the Way (I Like It) (Remake)(JD1) *All About That Bass (JD2016) GM4 *I Will Survive (JD2014) GM5 *Barbra Streisand (Remake)(JD3) GM6 *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake)(JD3) *Acceptable in the 80s (JD1) GM7 *All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (JD2018) *Coolest Ethnic (JD:CR10) *Want To Want Me (JD2016) *Futebol Crazy (Remake)(JD2) GM8 *Me Too (JD2017) *Billie Jean (JD:CR) *Love Is In Bloom (Extended Version) (JD:CR10) *Good Feeling (JD4) GM9 *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake)(JD3) *EG Stomp (Sweat) (JD:CR2) *What Is Love (JD2017) GM10 Gold Moves Classic *Gold move 1: Point your finger at the screen. (Done during the lyric "I've been watching you") *Gold moves 2, 4, 6, & 9: If you are P2, put your hands on your heart. If you are P1 or P3, put your hands up like you are hitting in the air (Similar to Funhouse). *Gold moves 3, 5, & 7: Point with your right arm to the sky with your left arm down (Similar to Part of Me). *Gold move 8: Put your left hand by your left hip and do a peace sign with your right hand (Similar to Some Catchin' Up To Do). The Running Man Challenge Dance *Gold move 1: Cross both of your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Mash-up *Gold moves 1, 3, & 7: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time and with your left hand on your head. (Done with Acceptable in the 80s) *Gold moves 2 & 6: Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Done with Barbra Streisand) *Gold move 4: Cross your arms and then throw them into the air. (Done with All About That Bass) *Gold move 5: Put both of your hands down at the screen. (Done with I Will Survive) *Gold move 8: Close both of your arms in a circle. (Done with Futebol Crazy) *Gold move 9: Put your right hand on your chin. (Done with Good Feeling) *Gold move 10: Spread your arms out in a big circle. This is the final move for this mash-up. (Done with What Is Love) Trivia *This is the only song covered by The Running Man Challenge Girls. **This is also the 8th song to be covered by thatdancingdog. First was Que Sera, second was the JD:CR9 cover version of Stay The Night, third was Take My Breath Away (with Sky Trucking), fourth was Last Night Story (with K-pop Firemen), fifth was I Like How It Feels, sixth was Basket Case, & seventh was Shadow of the Day. *Both classic and TRMCD routines uses the running man move from Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). **Coincidentally, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) appears in the mash-up with the running man move. Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Covered Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Laure Dary Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Recycled Dancers Category:Recycled moves Category:Recycled elements